


Nobody Expects the Spanish Inquisition

by justthehiddles



Series: Meeting Your Heroes [2]
Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Comic-Con, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23479171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthehiddles/pseuds/justthehiddles
Summary: You can’t believe you had dinner with Tom Hiddleston and now to have dinner again.  And it is Tom’s turn to ask the questions
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston & Reader
Series: Meeting Your Heroes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689112
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Nobody Expects the Spanish Inquisition

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another indulgent self-insert fic! I have truly appreciated all the wonderful feedback on the first story. I have plans for at least two more stories! Thank you!

You woke up the next morning wondering if the previous evening’s conversation was a figment of your imagination. It took 15 minutes of staring at the wall to realize no, last night happened, you had dinner with Tom Hiddleston. And asked him questions. So many questions.

“What the fuck happened?” you groaned as you pulled the pillow over your face. “Shit!” You shot up in bed.

You remembered Tom invited you to dinner again. And would exact payback for the inquisition you put him through last night.

“Shit, shit, shit…” you continued to mutter as you readied for the day.

The second day at the convention was fun, but the thoughts of later that night distracted you. You knocked into at least three people in the crowds. You forgot to eat lunch. As day two wound down, you heard your name paged over the loudspeaker.

“Well, are you the popular one?” the same employee commented as he handed over a piece of paper. He winked at you as you walked away.

You waited until you left the convention hall before unfolding the note. You recognized the handwriting.

Not up for dinner out. Meet me at Room 1225 at 7. Brace yourself. 

\- T.H. 

Your eyes bugged out a bit when you read the note again. Was he inviting you to his room? You wiped your palms against your jeans. Never in your wildest dreams had you expected that.

You took your time heading over to the hotel, as you didn’t want a repeat of arriving too early. As the hotel drew closer, the butterflies in your stomach flapped their wings harder. What a magnificent time for your anxiety to kick into overdrive.

Your hand shook as you hit the elevator button. By the time you stood in front of the door, you were certain you would faint dead away.

Tom opened the door with a broad smile. His hair damp and dressed in a loose shirt and jeans.

“Glad you came. Please come in.” He stepped aside and opened the door wider. “I tried to clean up before you arrived, but cleanliness is not my strongest suit.”

You glanced around the semi-clean hotel room. “It’s fine. I have kids.”

Tom’s eyes twinkled. “The first of many facts I plan to extract from you tonight.”

You smirked back. “You make it sound painful.”

“Only if you fight back.”

“Bring it on.”

“But first…” Tom held up a leather-bound binder. “… allow me to cook you dinner.”

You snatched it away from Tom’s hand. “You know how to spoil a girl.”

“Only when there is a room service menu.”

“My husband can’t cook either.”

“That reminds me…” Tom left you perusing the menu. He returned with some papers. “… here.”

You gave Tom your order and read over the papers while he called the order in.

“An NDA?” you questioned.

“Sent over from Luke. I sent him the improvised one from last night.”

“Oh shit.” you choked. “How mad was he about the entire thing?”

“At you? Not even a bit. At me? The usual amount. He said he should have known that a lawyer ran the parody blog.”

“I am not sure if I am honored or insulted.”

“His tone sounded complimentary. Your makeshift NDA impressed him.”

You read over everything with trained eyes. It all seemed identical to yours except for one detail.

“There’s no end date on this.”

“Luke and I figured it best, so we didn’t have to keep changing the agreement.”

You swallowed hard. “How many questions are you planning on asking me?”

“Enough. But there is still another after this and I am hoping to enjoy your company one more time.”

“Oh. That makes sense.” His reasoning did not convince you, but you signed just the same.

“Only if you want. No pressure.”

“And give up the fangirl’s dream? Not a chance.”

Tom offered you a glass of water and you accepted. “Now I'm supposed to be asking questions.”

“Ask away. I am ready for anything.” You held your arms out wide.

Tom rubbed his chin and contemplated his opening while the two of you settled into a small seating area off to the side.

“You mentioned children, how many kids do you have?” He started off with a softball.

“Two girls. They are 13 and 12.”

“Teenagers? No wonder you took a vacation here.” Tom ran his hands through his unruly curls.

You laughed. “They are actually pretty amazing kids. One plays the violin, and the other is a talented artist. Both smart as whips.”

“They must take after their mother.”

“You’ve never met their father.”

“Fair point.”

“Favorite color?”

“Green.”

“Is that why Loki is your favorite character?”

“Who says Loki is my favorite character?” you leaned in towards Tom.

“Your key chain and book. Which reminds me, what is that book?”

You blushed as you pulled the notebook out of your purse. “It’s my bullet journal and planner.”

“Can I look at it?”

“After dinner. I don’t want you getting stains on it.”

“I am a very tidy eater.” Tom balked.

“Says the man who shoved clothes under the couch in hopes I wouldn’t notice. Not to mention you ordered a cheeseburger.”

“And I was under the impression my ruse was successful.”

“I was being nice.”

A knock at the door saved Tom from having to further defend himself. You rose to help, but Tom waved you off and answered the door. Tom rattled the cart into the room.

“What no room service attendant? Are you embarrassed by me?” You fell back against the couch in mock pain.

“I am looking out for your virtue. Think of the stories, a married woman discovered in the hotel room of notorious playboy Tom Hiddleston.”

You snorted water up your nose. “Ow.” you choked before giggling.

“Which part is so funny?” Tom questioned as he handed your cheeseburger over. “you being discovered or me looking out for your virtue?”

“Neither. You calling yourself a notorious playboy, however, is hilarious.”

“How would you describe me?”

“Regular guy with an extraordinary job. Not so closet nerd. A ridiculous man. Ludicrous popinjay. Take your pick.” You took a big bite out of the burger.

Tom’s eyes crinkled as he covered his mouth. “All accurate. Popinjay is new. How’s the burger?”

“Delicious. Dig in.” You motioned to his own bacon cheeseburger.

Tom picked it up and took a big bite, dripping onto the plate.

“And that is why you are not looking at my planner right now.” You pointed to a puddle of juices as Tom wiped his hands with a napkin.

“Dinner should always be an event.” Tom countered.

“In this case, a messy one.”

“You are one to talk.” Tom gestured to your own greasy hands.

“Life is rarely neat. So…” you swallowed. “… are we going to eat in silence or do you have more questions for me?”

“Oh, I have more questions, don’t assume you are getting off the hook.” Tom quirked an eyebrow as he continued to chew. “Favorite movie?”

“Do I have to pick just one?”

“Yes.”

You shifted in your seat as Tom’s eyes stared at you. “If we are talking all-time favorite… I guess I would say Singin’ in the Rain. I am a sucker for musicals.”

“Gene Kelly, interesting choice. Old school.”

“I love Donald O’Connor in it. I have also been told that I have an old soul.”

“Why did you become a lawyer?” Tom finished up his burger and moved the plate to the side.

You let loose a low whistle. “So the end of softballs. I wanted to go into politics, running campaigns. But at the end of the day, I wanted to help people.”

“And do you?”

Your cheeks heated. “I think I do. It is challenging but rewarding.”

“As it should be when you are in the right job.”

“Is that how you feel about your work?”

“Whose asking the questions here? But yes, I do. Can you play an instrument?”

“I play the clarinet, although it has been many years since I played. I also attempted to teach myself piano one Christmas.”

“Why would you try to teach yourself piano over Christmas?”

“To see if I could. I like learning. Whatever it may be.”

“I guess that is as good of a reason as any. Favorite movie of mine?”

You laughed. “Way to make it about you.”

“I’m an actor, I am used to being in the spotlight.”

“I can’t believe you just said. I appreciate the honesty.”

“You’re welcome, now answer the question.”

You thought for a moment. “I would say I Saw The Light. The performance is underrated and touched my Southern soul.”

“Where in the South?”

“I was born in Texas.”

“I don’t hear an accent.”

“I only lived there until I was ten and then we moved. But if I am around someone with an accent and it comes right back.”

“A wonderful talent.”

“For an actor, perhaps. Not as useful in everyday life. It is like your impressions”

Now it was Tom’s turn to blush. “Let me guess… YouTube again.”

“I told you it is a treasure trove. One could spend hours there.”

“That is not a sobering thought.”

“It is meant to be a compliment.”

“Biggest regret?” Tom asked as the two of you settled into the chairs with full bellies.

“What a loaded question. I would say not living full out sooner. I let fear rule my decision for far too long. Still do. Almost didn’t show up last night.”

“What a pity that would be. For both of us. How did you meet your husband?”

Your eyes widened. “Wow, you are not holding back.”

“Don’t answer if it is too personal. I realize you didn’t ask anything like that of me yesterday.”

“You are a celebrity and even with an NDA in place, I didn’t want to pry. I’m however…” you moved your hands up and down your body. “… am just an ordinary person.”

“You are far from ordinary.” Tom smiled.

“You flatter me.” you cleared your throat. “But to answer your question, his brother and a mutual friend introduced us. Met in June, married by April.”

“Wow!” Tom leaned back. “That’s fast.”

“When you know, you know. I will say finding out you are pregnant might have hastened things a bit.”

“Just a bit. But still. Do you wish you had taken your time?”

“Are you looking for relationship advice?” Your eyebrows raised and looked at Tom.

“No. Just curious.”

“Sure…” you responded, unconvinced. “… no, I don’t regret it. I can’t think of another person besides my parents who would put up with me.”

“Must be a marvelous feeling.”

“Everyone should have the opportunity to experience it in their lifetime.”

Tom shifted in his seat and looked away in contemplation, and you glanced at your phone and noticed the time.

“It is getting late. I should go. You still have one more day.”

Tom rose. “It has been a pleasure. Thank you for indulging me.”

“The pleasure has been all mine.”

Tom held the door open for you. “I have one more question.”

You turned to face him. “Which is?”

“Can I have your number?” You blinked several times in disbelief. Tom continued. “Unless you prefer the passing of notes like in primary school.”

“No, exchanging numbers is fine.” you stuttered. This entire trip has become more and more surreal.

Tom pulled out his phone, and you gave the number that he dutifully typed in.

“Now don’t go spamming me with messages and pictures. You are not my only friend.” Tom commented with a wink.

“I shall protect it with my life. Thanks again.”

“I believe I owe you the thanks for keeping me company. Until tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow.” you agreed. Tom pulled you in a bear hug, squeezing you tight.

“I can’t breathe.” you gasped.

“Sorry about that.”

“It’s fine, a few dislocated ribs, collapsed lung, no big deal. Night Tom.”

“Night.”

You stumbled back to your car in a daze, staring at the new number in your phone and praising your incredible luck.


End file.
